Field Trip
by sparrowhawk63
Summary: Based on the premise that when Shego isn't on vacation, she and Doc share breakfast together.  Also, it is the one time each day when they are completely civil, even nice, to each other.  May be considered as an installment to "The Dance".


"**FIELD TRIP"**

_A _**Kim Possible **_FanFic_

**Standard disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JACK. Or Kim, or Ron, ECT… Disney owns all. If the "House Of Mouse" refuses to use KP to her fullest; they should let her go free agent. Just a thought…**

"Oh, look! Giraffe!"

Almost dropping his coffee mug, Dr. Drakken looked down the hallway in the direction Shego had pointed, and immediately felt like a doofus. With a scowl, he looked back to his now empty breakfast plate, then up towards a happily munching Shego, as she finished off his last sausage link.

"I can't believe…" Shego mumbled, swallowing the last of the sausage, "…that you fall for that every time."

"Indeed. And knowing that," Drakken grumped, "…I consider it highly unethical of you to continue to use it."

"Hey, ya snooze, ya lose. All's fair in love and sausage. Now, if it had been some of that hickory-smoked thick cut bacon you found last week, I wouldn't have even bothered with the distraction. That was good stuff."

"Hmmm…have to double the order for next week. Surprised a little country store does all of it's smoking in-house…but that's not the point!" Drakken waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the rogue thought, remembering he was supposed to be irritated.

"'Not the point'…oh, wait, wait, wait…you're kidding me, right?" A grin slowly spread across Shego's face. "You're not bummed because I pilfered off your plate, you're bummed because…"

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing you've seen in here, you know!" said Drakken, somehow managing to look defiant and sheepish at the same time.

Shego stopped to ponder this for a second. "OK, I'll give ya that. But, c'mon Doc, really? You were actually hoping to see…"

Holding up both palms to forestall her, Drakken said, "Look, I understand that the odds of looking down the hallway and seeing a giraffe staring back at me is, like, a million to one." He automatically reached to refill Shego's coffee mug after topping off his own.

"Gee, ya think?" she said, nodding her go-ahead on the refill.

While pouring, Drew continued. "Let's put aside for the moment that I'd automatically look at whatever you would point at, because I trust anything you would point out to me is something I should see."

"What, trying to guilt-trip me now?" Shea said with a smirk.

"A bit. Is it working?"

"A bit."

Drew just smiled. " Now, when you say it, I know, I know, there is no way I'll see a giraffe…yet I still look. Because, in the back of my mind, there's this little voice that tells me that the first time I don't look…", placing the coffee pot off to the side, Drew shrugged, "…and I'll miss it. I know how it sounds, but sometimes…" with a wistful look down the hall, "…you just want to see a giraffe."

Shea turned to the side, trying to hide the grin that threatened to split her face. Over the years, she had been asked why she stayed in Drakken's employ. If she answered at all, it would include some vague half-answers and then leave it to their imaginations. Truth was, along with the challenge of the occasional sparring match with the Cheerleader, it was days like this one that held her. Anyone else she could work for would be way too serious. With Drakken, the man's brilliance, (and he truly was), was overbalanced with a healthy dose of the silly. Goofy for its own sake and nothing else. And Shea honestly didn't think she could give that up.

Giving herself a small nod and an even smaller "OK.", Shea reached for her MePhone.

"Um, Shea? Who are you call…"

"Shhh."

"What are you…"

"Shhh."

"I just want to…"

"Shhh."

Drew just sat back in his chair and smiled. He really thought the "Shhh Gag" should be his, but what the hell, she did it better anyway.

After a few minutes of furiously flying fingers, Shea found what she was looking for. "Thought I read this somewhere. In the last couple of months, Go City finished a multi-million dollar upgrade…to their zoo."

"Giraffes…", Drew whispered.

"Brand-new wing. How soon can you be in your civvies? We can be there in about an hour by hover car."

Drew's enthusiasm dimmed slightly. "Shea, are you sure you…want…to go to the zoo?" The words "with me…" echoed in a small corner of his thoughts, but were quickly dismissed as being ridiculous.

"Look, Doc. I haven't been to a zoo since I was a very, very, little girl." Shea sat back in her chair, and with a thoughtful, even somewhat sad look, said "And for the life of me, I can't come up with a good reason why that is. Excuses, sure. But no good reasons." She looked up at Drew with an almost bashful grin. "So…yeah. I wannna go to the zoo."

"Yes!" Drew jumped up from the table, clapping his hands in glee. "We'll just leave the dishes here until we get back. I'll meet you at the hover car in about ten minutes!" Drew spun on his heels and started towards his quarters.

"Whoa, hold it, Doc! Forty- five minutes. Minimum."

Drew turned back to the kitchen with a puzzled expression. "Forty- five? But, why so long?"

Shea just shook her head in mock exasperation. "Doy! I'm not goin' anywhere looking like this." She held her hands out to each side, encompassing her mild case of bed-head and current attire. "Men…"

"But, you look perfectly…" Seemingly, it was only then that Drew noticed that Shea was still in her robe and PJ's. "Oh…ah…well…yes. Yes, of course! I'll meet you in the motor pool then in, say, forty-five?" The expectant look told Shea that he was hoping for less.

"GO!

"I'm going!" Turning once again, Drew started down the hallway towards his quarters, giving a small fist-pump and a quiet "Yes!" along the way.

Shea topped off her coffee mug and, with a chuckle and a shake of her head, began toward her own quarters. She was still amazed at how such simple things could make Drew the happiest. "_NOT a date." _Shea thought to herself, although the denial wasn't quite as strong as it once was. She wasn't going to give Drew all that much grief this time, as they really didn't have a scheme running right now, and she honestly was looking forward to going to the zoo.

Besides, in this instance, Shea wholeheartedly agreed with the big, blue goof. Sometimes, you do just want to see a giraffe.


End file.
